rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Ren Terr
Sir Ren Terr is a White knight of Falador. He holds the rank of a senior knight. Sir Ren is an accomplished swordsman, having trained in both long and short swords. He also has notable skill with a shield, although his preference for larger kiteshields can sometimes hinder this boon. After a harsh life and upbringing complimented by a borderline zealous belief in Saradomin, Sir Ren Terr has dedicated his life to the white knights and will continue to do so until the day he dies. Description Sir Ren Terr is a physically strong and fit human male of thirty years old. His hair reaches his shoulders and a friendly smile is not often missing from his face. Through years of training his body is as athletic as can be and through more years of battles hard fought to win and sometimes fought to survive his body is covered in numerous scars. Luckily for him, none have been crippling or fatal. Personality Ren is a kind soul. He always puts others before himself and enjoys nothing more than to make others, smile, laugh and feel safe. In the face of an enemy, or in the face of a superior, Sir Ren turns serious. Usually he will remain quiet and focus at the task at hand. Be it swabbing the floors, drilling peons or defeating followers of evil, he will always take his task to the utmost seriousness. Early Life Ren was born decades ago in the town of Port Sarim. His parents, both fishmongers, and his elder brothers, all of them fishers, made a living fishing and selling daily fresh fish. Ren did not suit the life of a fisherman and ran away at the age 8. He ran to Rimmington and made a living by shining shoes and doing a bit of stealing here and there. On the day of his ninth birthday he managed to steal a steel sword from some travelling adventures who were resting at the inn in Rimmington. Naming it his prize possesion he started training with the sword, fighting both makeshift dummies and giant rats to hone his skill. After half a year of practicing and living, a squad of white knights arrived after hearing rumours of bandits about. Surely enough, a group of bandits did indeed attack the town, although the band consisting of no more than seven men. After the bandits were quickly dispatched, one of the white knights spotted Ren using his steel sword to kill a hidden 8th bandit. The knight, Sir Naim, took Ren with him back to Falador, vouching for him and paying his entry fees into the White Knights as a squire. It was this kindness bestowed upon him by an unknown stranger that made Ren dedicate his life to serving in the name of Saradomin and bring good to the world as Sir Naim, and by extension Saradomin, had brought to him. His career in the White Knights Life as a peon As a peon, Ren was unwavering in his duties. He had finally found his calling and he did not wish to waste this golden opportunity bestowed onto him. He served his squire well and was noted to have been a Below average when it came to performing simple chores, but dedication and willpower unmatched amongst his generation of peons. Squirehood As a squire, Ren focused more on honing his knowledge of the faith and his menial labour rather than his fighting. He, and the knights who supervised him, thought that his swordsmanship was far beyond the level of a normal squire and therefore it was more pressing to work on his skills at being a servant of both the faith and of other knights. Whilst he took to the faith of Saradomin very well, his skills as a labourer only mildly improved. Upon his knighting it was noted that whilst he is not the most resourceful fellow, he certainly knows how to wield a sword and his loyalty and faith is beyond question. He was knighted in the year of 157 - 5th age Knighthood As a Knight of Falador, whilst Sir Ren has not done much that would fuel the songs of ages, he has served faithfully as a knight and has never wavered in his line of duty. He's fought off both Kinshra and bandits from outlying villages and forests. He's hunted dangerous animals that strayed too close to the Asgarnian settlements. During the siege of 164 he rode out to meet the Kinshra army with no fear of death, only fear of letting his order, and god, down. Now that the 6th age has launched and the gods have returned, his vigour and faith has tripled. He fights hard to make sure no followers of evil will ever have the chance to even attempt to defeat Saradomin. One of the people highest on his list of Must kill is Kara-meir. He continues to serve faithfully til this day, having been a knight for many years now. Trivia * Sir Ren Terr was created in 2008 and is portrayed by Sir Ren in-game. * Like most white knights, Sir Ren Terr is a play on words. The name is based of Surrender. * His mentor, Sir Naim, also has a play on words name. His name is based of Surname. Category:White Knights Category:Knight Category:Saradominist Category:Male Category:Asgarnia Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Falador Category:Military Category:Warrior Category:Good Category:Zealots